herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Jack
Lucky Jack is a careless jackrabbit, and the secondary tetartagonist of Disney's 2004 film Home on the Range. He is voiced by Charles Haid. Background Development Lucky Jack was present in early drafts of the film when it was supposed to be a supernatural western called Sweatin' Bullets. Assisting the calf protagonist in saving his herd from the ghostly Alameda Slim and the Willies gang, it would have been revealed that Slim took Lucky Jack's foot as a charm. Personality Lucky Jack is very friendly and laid-back, but his name contradicts his good fortune. This is proven when he gets tortured by predators or other critters, accidentally sets his peg leg on fire, and kicks at a cactus with Alameda Slim's wanted poster on it, getting thorns in his foot. Aside from these misfortunes, Lucky Jack is very helpful and reliable when it comes to assisting other animals, especially cows. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' Lucky Jack is first seen waking up in his hole in the desert, where he is then chased by a coyote. Lucky Jack then runs into a chuck wagon after losing the coyote and tries to run away from the wagon, but his ears get caught in one of the wagon's wheels. He is then sent flying into a cattle drive, where he is poked by the sharp horns of the cattle, and is again hurled into an owl's nest. The owlets painfully peck him continuously, and he flees while being chased by the owlets. He then hides underneath an animal's skull, but when he throws it away, a rattlesnake is seen on his face. Upon realizing the rattlesnake on his face, Lucky Jack panics and then runs away. Later, when Maggie is being sent to Little Patch of Heaven by her former owner, Lucky Jack, with the rattlesnake still on his face, continues running until he bumps headfirst into a cactus, knocking the rattlesnake off his face. Later in the film, Lucky Jack brings food to Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace while they were asleep. He then introduces himself to the cows and offers them a scorpion which they decline, as they were on a quest to catch outlaw Alameda Slim in order to save Little Patch of Heaven due to financial trouble. Lucky Jack understands and tells them that he too once had a home called Echo Mine, where he and other jackrabbits used to live, until Slim forced them all out and made the mine his hideout. Eager to get revenge on Slim, Lucky Jack leads the cows to Echo Mine. When the bovines find and capture Slim, Lucky Jack smacks the outlaw in the face with a mining pan. He also uses the pan to battle the Willie Brothers when they ambush the cows. In the film's climax, Lucky Jack defeats one of the Willie Brothers by throwing a horseshoe from Buck at him, knocking him out. Later, when Lucky Jack, Buck and the cows hijack a train to get home, it gets in the path of another oncoming train. When the switch that reverses the train track breaks, Buck, thinking fast, wedges Lucky Jack's wooden peg leg in the switch's opening and pushes him down like a lever, thereby saving the cows from a possible collision. Lucky Jack tries to pull his wooden peg leg out of the lever while he and Buck wish the cows good luck, and the two eventually arrive at Little Patch of Heaven after Slim is arrested when his disguise is removed, shocking Sheriff Sam Brown and Pearl that the man buying the farm is Alameda Slim. Lucky Jack is last seen on Little Patch of Heaven with Jeb as his new friend and roommate. Lucky Jack reads a newspaper about the cows' heroic feat in capturing Alameda Slim, but Jeb chews up the article before Lucky Jack can finish reading it. Lucky Jack complains to Jeb who then retorts, and the two both start fighting. As they fight, the barrel they live in rolls around. Later, the barrel with Jeb, Lucky Jack, and Rusty falls into the water trough, with all three of them laughing at the end. Trivia *Lucky Jack bears a great resemblance to the March Hare from Alice in Wonderland. *In the original version of Home on the Range, he was supposed to be the deuteragonist before the script changed. Gallery Morning Lucky Jack.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-5182.jpg|Lucky Jack meets the cows home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-5448.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-5509.jpg|"This happens all the time." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-5567.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-5595.jpg|Jack explains to the cows how he lost his home to Alameda Slim. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-5720.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-5658.jpg|Jack with Maggie Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-5737.jpg|"Bovine bounty hunters! Now I've seen everythin'! home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-6043.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-6410.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-7294.jpg|Jack aims a horseshoe at the Willie Brother. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-7301.jpg|"Ha! Lucky Shot!" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-7396.jpg|Jack with Grace home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-7452.jpg BuckGraceCallowayMaggieLuckyJackDrivingTrain.jpg|Maggie, Calloway, Grace, Buck and Jack seeing another train headed straight for them. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-7534.jpg|"There's a switch up ahead!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-7603.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-7959.jpg|Buck and Jack arrive at Patch of Heaven just as Slim is arrested Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8177.jpg|"Dang Nabbit, Jeb! How many times do I gotta tell you to wait your turn?! (Jeb: How many times do I'' gotta tell ''you TO GET OUTTA MY BARREL?!") home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-8282.jpg|Jack and Jeb fighting Rusty, Jeb and Lucky Jack Laughing.jpg|Jack, Rusty and Jeb laughing Category:Lagomorphs Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Sidekick Category:Scapegoat Category:Con artist Category:Supporters Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Western Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Optimists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Speedsters Category:Scarred Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses